Scimitar (assassin)
Scimitar was a heavily-armored assassin, hired by the Star City crime boss Tobias Church to kill Mayor Oliver Queen. Considered "a freak of his own" by Tobias, the Scimitar protected his boss from the vengeful Prometheus, and late took a hit on Queen, who was declared dead after the attack. "Queen" was actually Christopher Chance/Human Target, a political decoy, who reported the mission's success to the real Oliver, who was hiding in the Arrowcave. Scimitar later assisted Tobias Church's gang in their battle with Team Arrow, successfully apprehending the vigilantes, but ended up shot by a disguised Chance. Biography Scimitar arrived to assist Tobias Church when the crime boss was threatened by Prometheus for continuing to interfere with the Green Arrow. When taunted by Tobias, the villainous vigilante tried to kill him with a ranged weapon, only for Tobias's own "freak" to intercept it. Scimitar questioned Church on where the Green Arrow is, as he thought he was hired to kill him, but Tobias corrected the assassin, saying that his goal was to kill the mayor. Scimitar ambushed Mayor Queen along with his sister, Thea Queen, and their two guards when the mayor was leaving the City Hall. Scimitar immediately took the guards out of the equation, disarming them with thrown knifes, leaving them injured. He then shot at the mayor multiple times, before leaving the premises when Queen has fallen. Unbeknownst to the assassin, the man he shot at was actually Christopher Chance, "Human Target," a professional political decoy and bodyguard, whose whole job was to masterfully impersonate politicians and fake their deaths. Scimitar later assisted Tobias Church when his gathering with partners from other cities was targeted by Team Arrow. He successfully fought the vigilantes, disarming and incapacitating Mr. Terrific and Artemis. When a gang member approached him, the assassin turned towards him, asking to go back and inform Mr. Church that the vigilantes were taken care of. The gang member, however, turned out to be a disguised Christopher Chance, who once again tricked the Scimitar. Chance opened fire, shooting the Scimitar down with his machine gun. Although his suit of armor may have protected him from the worst. Personality Scimitar was a no-nonsense assassin, despite getting called a "freak" by Tobias Church, presumably for hiding his face behind a mask. After having to defend Tobias from the villainous vigilante known as "Prometheus," the killer-for-hire questioned the crime boss regarding his true mission, assuming that he was supposed to take down the Green Arrow. When targeting "Mayor Queen," the assassin acted professionally and did a "clean" job, refusing to kill the Mayor's sister or his guard, even though it would be easier to gun them down immediately, instead of throwing knives, before changing his weapons to the pistol and shooting Queen. Scimitar remained loyal to his employer, protecting him from the Team Arrow attack instead of running away. Once again, he disarmed and knocked down the people that he was not hired to kill, and tried to inform Tobias Church that a part of Team Arrow was taken care of. Scimitar did not expect betrayal from Church's thugs, which allowed Christopher Chance to surprise him and shoot the assassin down, despite the Scimitar's seen-before incredible reflexes. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' The assassin was in top physical condition. His reflexes allowed him to catch a projectile shot at Tobias Church by Prometheus after just arriving to the scene. *'Master knife-thrower:' The assassin was a master knife thrower, able to disarm and incapacitate "Oliver Queen's" guards without actually killing them. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' The assassin was highly skilled with firearms, efficiently taking down his supposed target. *'Master swordsman:' The assassin has shown himself to be a master swordsman, taking down multiple armed vigilantes in mere seconds. Equipment *'Customized mask:' Scimitar used a protective mask of metal that would cover his face, but minus the back of his head. The mask included a voice modulator that alternated the assassin's voice, protecting his identity. *'Protective suit:' Scimitar wore a protective suit of armor to hide his identity from his victims. It is a tactical suit of body armor, eerily similar to that of Deathstroke. It is predominantly black, but also adds blue and red protective plates and composite fiberglass, which overlap the feet, shins, forearms, chest and shoulders. There are various equipment pockets on the costume, and additional ammunition strapped on to the chest. In addition, the suit could house all of the assassin's primary weapons; there are sheathes on the back for his two swords, a holster for his pistol, sheathes for the throwing daggers. It's unknown whether the suit prevented his death from Christopher Chance's machine gun fire or not. *'Pistol:' Scimitar used a modified pistol to shoot down the supposed "Oliver Queen." *'Throwing daggers:' Scimitar used throwing daggers to disarm his target's guards without actually killing them. *'Two swords:' Scimitar's suit has sheathes on his back for the two swords he uses in close combat. Category:Humans